


The Plan

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), a very different interpretation of underswap, and was suddenly gripped with inspiration and motivation, asriel and chara's plan, written at midnight because i was going over the concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Asriel and Chara's plan to free the underground at this point.But Underswap isn't the same underground we know. So how did it go there?





	1. The Idea.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna warn everyone right now that my interpretation of underswap is really different than average. mainly, i dont swap asriel and chara with monster kid and frisk like everyone else, which you've hopefully already picked up from the summary. there are other differences in my interpretation, but they aren't relevant to this fic.

"Chara, do you miss the surface?"

It was an odd question to hear, but it wasn't the first time they'd gotten it. It _was_ the first time Asriel had asked them. 

"I do not miss it. Not the life I had, anyway. I wouldn't want to go back alone. There would be nothing for me to return to. I do wish there was a way for everyone to see it, though."

Asriel grinned at them.

"That's just it, Chara! What if I told you there _is_ a way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. To cross the barrier, it takes the power of a human SOUL and a monster SOUL, right?"

They didn't like where he was going with this.

"Asriel..."

"And it take seven human SOULS to break the barrier, yeah? So if you were to take my SOUL, you could cross the barrier, lead 6 more humans back here, and we could use that power to break the barrier! We'd be heroes! ...Well, I'd be more of a martyr, but that doesn't matter!"

"But that wouldn't even work. Monster SOULS aren't as powerful as human SOULS, they don't persist after death the way human souls do"

Asriel laughed like he was expecting that.

"Sure, a _regular_ monster soul doesn't. But I'm a _boss_ monster. After my body dissolves, you'll have a few seconds to grab my SOUL. You'll have to be fast, but you've got the fastest reflexes of anyone I know! I know you can do it!

"And what excuse would I have to cross the barrier?" 

"Easy! If anyone asks, tell them I wanted to have my dust scattered in the flowers from your village, so that I could live on forever on the surface!" 

"...You really thought of everything." 

"Don't worry so much. I'll do the hard part. All you have to do is feed me the buttercups." 

"Buttercups?! Asriel, you _know_ what those horrid flowers did to mom!" 

"I know. But it's the only way to make it look natural. It should be faster, anyway, 'cause I'm smaller than mom is." 

"...I hope you know what you're doing, Asriel." 

"Course I do. You trust me, don't you?" 

They didn't have a response to that. 


	2. The Execution.

It ended up taking longer than expected to put the plan into action. Their parents were still fretting about, not letting either of them near the buttercups, fearing a repeat of what had already happened. The had to lie low, pretend to not have interest in the accursed flowers, so as not to arouse suspicion.

After almost a month, their parents seemed to accept that nothing terrible was going to happen.

They waited another two weeks, at Asriel's insistence. 

"If things don't pan out, and I end up recovering, we want to be able to try again. But if I mysteriously "fall ill" right after mom and dad let us near buttercups again, it'll look suspicious, and they'll never let us near them again. This way, they won't suspect anything!"

When they finally decided to put their plan into action, they crept out early in the morning to be safe, gathering the flowers before their parents woke up, before returning quietly to their shared room.

Chara started to feed Asriel the buttercups, but quickly started having second thoughts when he began to cough.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Asriel. If we back out now, you'll still be okay."

"We can't back out, Chara. We have to do this. The future of everyone in the underground outweighs the pain I'll be in."

They continued, reluctantly.

They wanted to stop when Asriel looked to be in severe pain, but he insisted that they use all of them.

By the time they were done, he looked like he might crumble at any moment. 

"Mom and dad are gonna get up any second now, so pretend to be sleeping!"

Sure enough, their parents came in to wake them up mere minutes later. 

Everything seemed to rush by quickly as they discovered his condition.

The day seemed to pass by in a blur as a flurry of healers and doctors were called to the house. With Asriel already too sick to get out of bed, none of them were equipped to determine the cause of Asriel's sudden illness, but they all agreed that it didn't seem that he would survive to see the next day.

So then, it would be time to move on to the second part of the plan soon.

They felt numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is titling this chapter "the execution" a little too on the nose, or is it just me? i was originally gonna go for "the implementation" but i thought that sounded clunky.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me for more garbage at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
